


with your heading turned towards home

by dexdefyingstunts



Series: safe harbor [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Breathplay, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gangbang, Incest, Incest Kink, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts
Summary: Bruce is in space on Justice League business, and he's missing his boys. It's a good thing he has cameras up all over the manor so he can keep an eye on them.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: safe harbor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969411
Comments: 57
Kudos: 353





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for AddMoreLag and flailingthroughsanity, who requested that I get Bruce in on the action. Thank you for enabling my nonsense! I hope y'all like it!

Bruce hates staying on other people’s spaceships.

He knows he needs to be here, deep in space on Justice League business, after a long, grueling day of negotiating intergalactic peace treaties. He and Clark are an unstoppable tag team when it comes to politics, and this is an important negotiation. More than important enough for Bruce to be here.

But Bruce would rather be in Gotham. Would rather be home, in his stinking hellhole of a city, _his_ city, than in a tiny room on a tin can on the other side of the galaxy.

Bruce divests himself of his armor, getting as comfortable as he possibly can in his current quarters, and sits on the cot, getting out his laptop. Bruce checks the non-emergency lines to Gotham first. There’s a few messages in there: updates on cases, standard patrol reports, the all’s well calls from Alfred. There’s also a message from Tim.

Bruce opens that one first. As he expected, it’s very short, just a series of letters and numbers.

_DH88 7.21 16:47_

Bruce taps into his series of security cameras for the manor, remotely accessing the feeds. He pulls up camera DH88, one of the ones in the batcave, and pulls up the recording for the time and date Tim sent him. It’s from yesterday afternoon.

The camera is the one from just next to the batcomputer’s array of screens, looking down at Bruce’s empty chair. Or, as he fast forwards to the time stamp, Bruce’s not so empty chair.

The paused video paints a pretty picture. Tim’s sitting in Bruce’s chair. In his lap is Dick, straddling Tim’s thighs and facing away from him, seated on his cock. Dick’s leaning forward, towards Jason, who’s leaning back against the desk. Jason’s got his cock shoved down Dick’s throat, his hands in Dick’s hair, and Dick’s clutching at Jason’s hips for balance. They’ve got Dick naked, his dress in a pile near their feet, but Tim and Jason have only gotten as far as pulling their cocks out of their pants before fucking into Dick’s holes.

A few feet away, Damian’s lounging in another computer chair, looking as relaxed as anything, knees spread wide, leaning back into the chair. He hasn’t gotten his cock out yet, but there’s a clear bulge in the front of his pants that shows just how much he’s enjoying watching the others.

Bruce presses play.

“Fucking choke on it,” Jason growls, shoving Dick’s head down with his hands. “Take it, fuck.”

Dick lets out a muffled noise around Jason’s cock, and there’s a wet, sloppy sound as Jason fucks into his throat. Dick’s trying to ride Tim’s cock, too, pushing himself back and forth on it.

“He can take it harder than that,” Damian says, lips curling up in a lazy smirk. “Make it a challenge for him.”

Jason gives a dark laugh at that, snapping his hips forward, down Dick’s throat. “You hear that, pretty bird? Dami thinks I should fuck your throat harder.” He grabs a fistful of Dick’s hair and yanks his head back, off his cock, forcing Dick to look up at him. “What do you think, baby?”

Dick lets out a little whimper. “Please fuck my face, alpha. Please fuck my throat.”

Jason grins. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” He shoves back in and picks up the pace, absolutely slamming into Dick’s throat.

Tim grabs Dick’s hips and pulls him backward, till he’s fully seated on Tim’s cock. Bruce can see Tim’s fingers digging into Dick’s skin, hard enough to bruise.

“There you go,” Tim says. “Hold still so Jay can fuck your mouth.”

Jason groans, pushing as deep as he can into Dick’s throat. Bruce watches as Dick’s lips slide all the way down to the very base of Jason’s cock. Jason holds Dick’s head down, pushing Dick’s face into his stomach, blocking Dick’s nose so he can’t breathe.

“Stay right there, Dickie,” Jason says, breathing heavy. His other hand comes to the front of Dick’s throat and squeezes, and Jason lets out a groan, moving his hand up and down Dick’s throat. “That’s so nice, baby.”

Jason yanks with the hand in Dick’s hair, pulling him back so just the tip of Jason’s cock is in Dick’s mouth. “What a good little fucktoy,” Jason croons, and Dick whines around his cock, drool dripping down his chin, breathing heavy.

Damian lets out a rumbling little growl, full of lust, and finally reaches for his fly, pulling his cock out and starting to stroke it.

Jason pushes back into Dick’s mouth and starts fucking his throat, rocking into him as Tim and Damian watch. And as Bruce watches, from his little room on the spaceship.

“Just like that, pretty bird,” Jason growls out. “Want my come, baby?”

Dick makes a high pitched, frantic noise, bobbing his head back and forth, clearly begging for it.

“Okay, baby,” Jason says roughly, pushing in so his knot stays in Dick’s mouth and grinding his hips into Dick’s face. “Gonna give it to you. Gonna give you a nice big load of alpha come to swallow.”

Jason keeps grinding into Dick’s face, and then his body tenses as he comes with a shout. “Fuck!”

Bruce watches Dick swallow over and over, taking down every drop of Jason’s come as Jason’s knot blows out and sticks in his mouth.

Tim rolls the chair back slightly, giving himself some room to work. “My turn.”

Tim starts fucking Dick’s cunt, and even from the small picture on the security camera Bruce can see how absolutely dripping wet Dick is, how badly he needs to get fucked.

Even with Tim and Jason holding him still, the force of Tim’s thrusts still jostle Dick, and Dick makes this high-pitched little pained noises. It’s Jason’s cock in his throat, Bruce knows. It must be moving, tugging on Dick’s mouth with every movement from Tim’s hips.

Damian, for his part, is watching intently, eyes fixed on the place where Tim’s cock is disappearing into Dick’s body, his hand leisurely stroking at his cock.

Tim starts to lose his rhythm, jerking roughly into Dick’s cunt.

“Are you close?” Damian asks. His voice is heated. Rougher than Bruce would expect, his gaze never leaving Tim as he fucks Dick roughly.

“Yeah,” Tim gasps out, pushing in close to Dick’s body so he can grind down. His knot must be getting full, too big to fuck in and out. “Gonna knot him.”

Damian’s gripping his knot tightly and gives a tiny little shudder at Tim’s words.

Jason lets out a low laugh, petting Dick’s hair gently. “What’s the matter, baby alpha? Not gonna last long enough to have a go at Dickie’s holes? So horny you can’t wait for our knots to go down?”

“Fuck off,” Damian says, rolling his eyes, hand still pumping at his cock.

Dick makes a muffled little noise around Jason’s knot.

Jason laughs again. “Sorry, baby.” He strokes Dick’s head softly. “I’ll be nice to the littlest alpha, promise.”

Tim lets out a little growl, the kind that sounds like he’s getting very close to blowing his knot. “Dami. Dami, c’mere, please.”

That’s unexpected.

Damian gets up and crosses to them and leans in close to Tim’s ear. Bruce can’t hear what they’re saying on the security feed, but they’re whispering back and forth. Then, suddenly Tim’s snarling loudly, gripping the armrest of the chair as he comes, his knot sticking inside of Dick’s cunt.

“Hot damn, baby bird,” Jason says. He’s slipping out of Dick’s mouth, now, and he leans down to steady him. “How you holdin up, Dickiebird?”

Dick’s voice is raw and hoarse from Jason’s throat fucking. “Good.” He sounds absolutely wrecked.

Jason gives a little hum, leaning down to kiss Dick gently. “Good to hear.” He holds Dick by the chest and lifts him up, pushing him back towards Tim in the chair. Between the three of them, they get Dick settled in Tim’s lap, his back up against Tim’s chest.

“Dami,” Dick whines. “Dami, please.”

Damian gives a fierce, possessive little growl.

“I know, pretty bird,” Jason says. “Get your legs up.”

Dick points his legs straight up in the air, bending himself in half in Tim’s lap. Tim’s hands come around Dick’s chest, stroking him softly. “Want Dami to fuck your thighs?” Tim asks. “Want him to come all over you?”

Dick makes a beautiful sound, desperate and needy. “Yes, please, Dami? Use me to come, please.”

Damian gives another growl and shoves his cock between Dick’s legs, starts fucking between his thighs. Occasionally his cock brushes up against Dick’s own, and Dick gives the prettiest little gasp.

“C’mon, little bird,” Jason says. He’s still leaning against the bat computer’s desk, watching them with fire in his eyes. “Make Dickie nice and messy, go on.”

Damian reaches one hand up to his cock, giving his knot a rough squeeze, the other still holding onto Dick’s legs. He comes with another fierce growl, shooting come all over Dick’s stomach and legs, wave after wave of it, making Dick absolutely drenched in come. Dripping all over Bruce’s chair. It’s absolutely gorgeous.

“Come,” Damian snarls at Dick. “Come for us now.”

Dick lets out a little scream as he comes, adding to the mess all over his torso, body shaking in Tim and Damian’s arms.

Bruce takes a deep breath.

The security footage keeps going, of course, but it just shows them lying there for a while, still tied, then gives him a view of his boys getting cleaned up, pulling their clothes back on, walking out of the camera’s range.

Bruce’s cock is aching, painfully hard and dripping inside his pants. He pauses the video feed and on his com he switches over to his secure line direct to the batcave.

It’s barely a few seconds before the line connects, and Bruce hears a familiar, warm voice in his ear. “B! How’s space? You start any intergalactic wars yet?” Dick sounds bright and cheerful, the way he so often does.

“Not yet,” Bruce says, leaning his head back against the wall and letting his eyes fall closed. The world goes dark and he can focus on Dick’s voice, filling his head, the slight echoey quality that means he’s in the cave. “But there’s still time.”

Dick laughs, delighted and musical. “That’s the spirit.”

“How are things at home?”

“Gotham’s been quiet,” Dick says. “Not too many baddies crawling out to play. Nothing we can’t handle.”

Bruce lets out a quiet grunt of acknowledgement. “And at the manor?”

“They’re alright,” Dick says. “Not the same without your sunny presence, but we’re all getting along.”

“Getting along seems like an understatement.”

There’s the tiniest hitch in Dick’s breathing at Bruce’s words. Embarrassment, arousal, or some combination of the two.

Dick doesn’t even pretend not to know what Bruce is talking about. “Which one did Tim send you?”

That makes Bruce’s cock twitch. He brings the heel of his hand onto his cock, over his pants, pressing down to give himself some relief. “Which one do you think he sent?”

“Was it the one from the living room?”

“Not that one.”

“The library. With Damian.”

“Not that one either.” Bruce’s voice has dropped low, into his Batman growl. He could pitch it, but he doesn’t want to.

“I don’t know, B.” Dick’s voice is breathy and high. Not quite a whine, but the beginnings of one. “I don’t know which one he sent you. There’s too many to pick.”

Oh, and Dick knows just how much that turns Bruce on, hearing how Dick’s been fucked so many times he just can’t pick one. Bruce rubs his cock up and down, slowly. “Think carefully.” He’s slipped into his mentor voice. Force of habit. “Which one did he send me?”

There’s a little noise over the line. “Something from the batcave.”

“Good,” Bruce growls, giving his cock another firm stroke through the fabric.

“One of the ones from yesterday?”

Bruce wonders how many times Dick got fucked yesterday. How many times he got fucked in Bruce’s batcave yesterday, if there’s more than one to consider. It’s an almost impossible task, one omega keeping up with four alphas, and anyone with less stamina, less strength, less sheer determination and fierce love than Dick would never be able to do it. Though his insatiable, greedy little cunt does help. “Yes.”

There’s a small whimper. “The one in front of the bat computer, then.”

Bruce lets out a little growl of approval.

“Did you like that, B?” Dick makes another breathy little gasp, and Bruce very much wants to know what he’s doing to cause those noises. “Watching me get fucked in your chair?”

There’s the tiniest squeaking noise over the coms line. The one that patches him through the bat computer.

“Dick,” Bruce says. “Are you in my chair right now?”

Dick’s response is smug and cheeky. “Why don’t you check and see?”

Bruce opens his eyes and reaches for his laptop, switching the camera feed from yesterday to live footage.

Sure enough, Dick is in Bruce’s chair. His feet are up on the edge of it, knees pressed in towards his body and spread. Dick’s skirt has been rucked up and bunched around his stomach, so Bruce has a clear view of his cunt. Dick’s hand is between his legs, teasing at his folds.

“So pretty, sweetheart,” Bruce says, voice a deep, dark rumble. “Are you making a mess? Dripping all over my chair?”

On the screen, Dick bites his lip, moving his hand around his hole. Even from here, Bruce can see that it’s shiny with slick. Dick’s cock is peeking out from under his skirt, hard and starting to leak from the tip, onto Dick’s thigh. “Yeah.”

Bruce gives a growl of approval, sliding his hand over his cock again. His perfect boy, already so ready for him. “Give yourself a finger.”

Dick immediately slips his middle finger into his hole, sliding it back and forth.

“Good boy,” Bruce growls. “Another.”

Dick adds a second finger, pumping them in and out of his cunt. “You liked seeing me get fucked in your chair, didn’t you?” Dick’s tone is teasing, even as he’s stuffing his cunt. “Liked watching them take me right here at your desk?”

“Yes, I did,” Bruce rumbled. “You look so good when you’ve got two knots in you, sweetheart.”

Dick’s high, breathy noises coalesce into a beautiful, submissive little whine as he hears Bruce’s words, and he starts to rock his hips.

“So pretty when you’re getting fucked. When you’re all covered in come, soaking wet with come and slick. Did that feel good, sweetheart? Getting to make all three of them come, getting it in you and on you?” Bruce growls the words out, and watches the way they make Dick shiver.

“Yes,” Dick whimpers. “Felt so good.” Dick’s rocking frantically on his fingers, and Bruce knows he’s getting close to coming all over his hand, all over Bruce’s chair.

“Stop.”

Dick stills instantly, hand and hips stuttering to a stop as he throws his head back and gives a desperate little whine. “B, please?”

“You know better than that,” Bruce says. “Tell me your rule.”

Dick whines. It’s a plaintive, longing sound. “No coming by myself, but I’m not by myself, B, I’m with you.”

Bruce hums thoughtfully. “Doesn’t count.”

Dick makes a frustrated little noise.

“None of that,” Bruce says. “You want to come?”

Dick makes another noise. “Yes, dammit, I want to come.”

“Then go find one of your brothers and get them to put a knot in you.”

Through the camera, Bruce can see Dick’s whole body shudder. He slides his fingers out of his cunt and stands up. Dick’s cock makes a pretty tent in the front of his skirt, the fabric already damp and stained. He moves out of range of the camera, heading out of the batcave.

Bruce follows him on the security cameras, switching from feed to feed as Dick makes his way through the manor, heading into the library. Bruce switches cameras again, and he sees Jason sprawled out on one of the couches, reading, as Dick pads into view.

“Jay?” Dick says, standing a few feet away from the couch. He didn’t need to say anything, Bruce thinks, because Jason’s already looking up as soon as Dick walks in the room, having already caught his scent. Dick must be dripping with the scent of omega arousal, smelling like slick and desperate need.

Jason sets his book down. “C’mere, baby.”

As soon as he’s given an invitation, Dick is in Jason’s lap, straddling his thighs, letting out a little whimper of pleasure, as he rubs his sopping wet cunt into Jason’s legs. Jason’s arms come up around Dick, and there’s a deep little growl emanating from Jason’s chest.

“What’s got you all worked up, baby?” Jason asks, petting Dick’s hair softly.

Dick lets out another whimper. “B called.”

There’s another low growl from Jason. “Yeah? What’s the matter, you got daddy on the phone and it made your little cunt all wet?”

Dick nods, face flushing red.

“He still on the line?”

Dick nods, rocking his hips into Jason’s. Bruce can’t see it from this angle, but he just knows Dick’s making a wet spot all over Jason’s jeans.

Jason pulls out a com of his own and puts it in his ear, tuning into Bruce’s line. “Hey there, old man.”

“Jason,” Bruce says.

“I’ve got a lapful of a pretty bird who’s just gagging for a knot,” Jason says in a low, dark voice. “He tells me that’s your fault.”

“Might be,” Bruce replies.

Dick makes a little whimpering noise, grinding in Jason’s lap. “Tim sent him the video from yesterday. The one in his chair.”

Jason lets out a little laugh. “Guess I’ll have to thank Timmy for this one, then.”

All at once, Jason stands up, scooping Dick up into his arms. Dick wraps his legs around Jason’s waist and tucks his head into Jason’s shoulder. Jason carries Dick out of the library, and Bruce follows them on cameras again, switching to the hallway.

As he watches, Jason passes by Dick’s room, and his own room. He keeps going, and Bruce knows just where he’s headed. Jason pauses just outside Bruce’s room and looks up, directly at the camera over Bruce’s doorframe.

Jason’s eyes are dark and full of lust, looking up at the camera with a sly grin.

Bruce lets out a shaky breath. “Keep going, Jason.”

Jason grins wider, eyes moving away from the camera as he pushes into Bruce’s bedroom. Bruce switches cameras again, just in time to see Jason throw Dick down onto Bruce’s bed.

Jason strips out of his clothes quickly, leaving them in a pile on the floor, and Dick follows suit. On the other side of the galaxy, Bruce does the same, finally pulling his pants off and freeing his painfully hard cock, taking it into his hand.

“Hands and knees, pretty bird,” Jason says, crawling into Bruce’s bed. Dick obeys, turning to bury his face in the pillows and push his ass in the air. Dick breathes so deeply, Bruce can hear it over the com, inhaling Bruce’s scent from the pillows. Bruce lets out a dark, deep, growl of approval, and he doesn’t miss the way his boys react: Dick lets out another pretty little whimper and slumps even further into the bed, while a little shudder runs through Jason’s naked body where he’s on his knees behind Dick.

Jason pushes close to Dick, and Bruce can just see the way he’s rubbing his cock all over Dick’s dripping wet pussy, not yet pushing inside.

“Jay,” Dick gasps. “Fuck me.”

Jason lets out another dark chuckle. “Whaddya think, B? You convinced?” Jason leans down towards Dick’s ear. “I think he can beg prettier than that.”

Bruce gives another thoughtful grunt, slowly stroking his cock with one hand. “Dick. Be good for your brother. Use your manners. What do you say?”

Dick’s whine is broken and helpless, and the sound makes Bruce’s blood sing, makes him want to pin Dick down where he’s lying in Bruce’s bed and shove his cock deep into Dick’s little cunt, makes him want to keep Dick there forever. “Please, alpha. Please, please, give me your cock, alpha, I’m so empty, I need it, _please_.”

The words send another rush of heat through Bruce. Such a good little omega, begging so well for Jason’s cock. Behind him, Jason remains still, not pushing in yet. Waiting. Waiting for Bruce’s word, and Bruce feels a fierce rush of hot pride in his chest, towards his perfect, brilliant boys.

“Go ahead, Jay,” Bruce says, and Jason thrusts forward all at once, letting out a low groan as he sinks inside of Dick’s cunt, Dick making choked little gasps.

“Fuck,” Jason says. He doesn’t waste any time, setting a hard, punishing pace, making Dick take a rough, thorough fucking. Bruce works his own cock faster, his other hand coming down to squeeze his knot where it’s starting to swell at the base of his cock. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you, pretty bird?”

Dick lets out another helpless little whine. “Yes, love your cock, alpha, love it when you fuck me. Use me, use me, please.”

Jason growls, fucking Dick brutally, and Bruce keeps pace with him, fucking into his own fist. “Such a good little bitch, you take my cock so fuckin well. You like putting on a show, don’t you? You love it when he watches us use your little cunt.”

Dick makes a high-pitched little noise, and Bruce lets out a loud, claiming growl.

Jason keeps talking, low and filthy. “Such a little whore for your alphas, and he can see everything, see every single knot you take. Bet you think about it, don’t you? On your knees for your brothers like the good omega you are, covered in our come, thinking about how he’s watching you.”

“Yes,” Dick gasps. “Want you to see, B, want you to watch, _fuck!_ ”

Bruce rumbles his approval, hand flying over his cock now, gripping hard and rough. His knot’s growing now, starting to fill his other fist up.

“You want your daddy to watch us when he comes home?” Jason asks. “Want him to sit in the room and watch us fuck you in all your little holes at once? Want him to see what a good cocksleeve you can be?” The mental image makes Bruce shudder.

“Yes, yes, please,” Dick whimpers.

“Fuck,” Jason moans, hips stuttering. “Our perfect little omega bitch. What do you think, B, what should I do with this pretty bitch?”

Bruce growls. “Give him your knot, Jay.”

Like he’d been waiting for Bruce’s words, Jason slams deep into Dick’s cunt, snarling as he comes inside him, and Bruce knows just how good that feels, how hot and tight Dick’s perfect little cunt is, always so wet and perfect for them, and it must feel so good on Jason’s knot, and then Bruce is coming too, gripping his knot hard as he sprays thick ropes of come all over himself, whiting out in pleasure as he knots his own fist.

“Such good boys,” Bruce rumbles out, and both of them make little noises. “My boys. So good, Jay, taking such good care of your brother.” Jason shudders again, hips jerking through the aftershocks.

“Please,” Dick whines. “Please, alpha, please may I come now, please?”

“Now you can come,” Bruce agrees. “Milk Jason’s knot like a good boy.”

Dick lets out a little wail, jerking forward, and comes, his little cock spraying all over Bruce’s bed, covering it in Dick’s sweet omega come.

“Fuck, pretty bird,” Jason says hoarsely.

They stay like that for a while, all three of them catching their breath.

Then Jason rolls himself and Dick over, out of the wet spot, so they’re laying on their sides. Bruce slumps down onto the mattress, one hand still wrapped firmly around his knot.

“I think you should do it,” Dick mumbles sleepily.

“Do what, baby?” Jason asks.

“All three of you, in front of B, like you said.”

Jason snorts, wrapping himself around Dick’s back, snuggling in close. “Guess you’ll just have to wait and see what happens when daddy gets home.”

Dick lets out a big yawn, then nuzzles his face into the bed. “Nap first.”

Bruce lets out a little huff, the smallest smile playing at the edges of his lips. He’s more relaxed now that he’s sated. He knows he’ll sleep better knowing that his beautiful boys are all curled up together, satisfied and happy, safe in Bruce’s den.

“Get some sleep,” Bruce says. “I’ll be home soon.”

“Good,” Dick mumbles into the pillow.

Bruce disconnects their coms line and cleans himself up. But he leaves the video feed open. They fall asleep before Jason’s knot goes down, and they spend the night like that, Jason’s cock inside of Dick’s cunt, all curled up together in Bruce’s bed. Bruce falls asleep looking at them, keeping a protective eye on his boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my favorite! 
> 
> This author loves to receive prompts- if there's something you'd like to see in this verse, I would absolutely love to hear what it is!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce comes home.

Someone’s shaking Dick’s shoulder, and he groans into the pillow. He’s fallen asleep in Bruce’s bed again, and everything’s warm and soft and smells good, and he doesn’t want to ever leave.

“Gimme five more minutes,” Dick mumbles sleepily, batting a hand away.

There’s a soft laugh. “C’mon, pretty bird, wake up.” It’s Jason’s voice, and Dick rolls over, blinking up at him blearily.

“What’sit?” Dick asks, yawning.

Jason grins. “Get up, pretty bird. Daddy’s home.”

 _Oh._ Well, in that case.

Dick tosses the covers back, suddenly very awake. “I thought he and Clark weren’t getting back for a few days still.”

Jason reaches out an arm and Dick grabs it, letting Jason pull him out of the bed, landing lightly on his feet. “They thought so too, but I guess things got wrapped up faster than they thought.” Jason shrugs. “Anyway, we’re not complaining.”

“Definitely not,” Dick says, grabbing his clothes from where he’s tossed them on the floor. “He downstairs still?”

“Course,” Jason says. “I’ll meet you down there, yeah?”

Dick hums in agreement, and tugs Jason in for a quick kiss. Jason pulls back smiling, and slips out the door, heading back to the cave.

Dick makes a quick stop in the bathroom and swings by his own room for some clean clothes. Once he’s at least slightly put together, he makes a beeline for the grandfather clock.

As Dick makes his way down the stairs, he can hear voices, Tim and Damian chatting about something. He turns the corner, and there’s Bruce, standing by the computer, still in all his Batman gear. Jason’s leaning against one railing, and Tim’s by the keyboard, waving his hands around as he shows Bruce something. Damian’s over by the desk, watching Tim with such an expression of obvious adoration it makes Dick’s heart melt.

Bruce has tugged his cowl down, so Dick can smell him. Even from across the room, it’s so much stronger than the faint hints that have been fading on Bruce’s sheets over the past few weeks. Bruce’s scent is full of paternal alpha love and pride, surrounded by his pack, watching the boys with a fond expression. He’s got a rich alpha musk dripping off him, like he always does. And underneath that, something uniquely Bruce, dark and woody. To Dick, it smells like home.

Dick breaks into a run, leaping over the last several stairs. Bruce turns just as Dick bounds across the platform, running at full tilt, and with a final flying leap, jumps directly at him. They connect full force, and Bruce catches him easily, strong arms coming around Dick’s back as Dick wraps his legs tightly around Bruce’s waist, his hands resting lightly on Bruce’s shoulders.

Dick grins down at him. “Hey, B.”

There’s a small smile on Bruce’s face, and there’s a spike of affection in his scent so strong it nearly bowls Dick over.

“Dick,” Bruce rumbles out. One of his hands, still gauntleted, comes to the back of Dick’s neck and grasps it firmly. The tips of his fingers dig in hard. The scruff makes Dick gasp, a wave of submission rocking over him from his pack alpha’s touch. Dick falls forward into Bruce’s arms, and Bruce holds him steady, keeping one hand on the back of his neck.

“You behave while I was gone?”

Dick grins, nuzzling his face into the crook of Bruce’s neck, breathing in his scent. “Not even a little bit,” Dick says playfully. He licks up Bruce’s neck for good measure, scenting him, tasting Bruce’s musk on his tongue.

“Nah, he was terrible,” Jason says from behind them, teasing. “Absolute menace, this one.”

Bruce gives the smallest chuckle, and Dick can feel it in the way Bruce’s chest moves. “What am I going to do with you?” Bruce murmurs into his ear. He bites Dick’s neck gently, just barely catching it between his teeth.

Dick leans back and smirks at him. “I can think of a few ideas.”

Bruce growls, deep and low. Dick can smell the _want_ coming off of him, and it’s intoxicating. If Bruce wasn’t holding him in his arms, Dick would probably be dropping to his knees right about now. He’s practically shivering. It’s been entirely too long, he needs Bruce to take him, to restake his claim. Around them, Dick can smell the reactions from the rest of their pack, the other three alphas’ scents responding with rising interest.

Bruce looks Dick right in the eyes. “Tim?” Bruce says the word without looking away.

“Yeah, B?”

“Take your brother and lock him in the breeding bench,” Bruce says. He’s looking at Dick like he wants to eat him alive. God, Dick hopes he does. “I’ll be right there.”

Tim steps over to them, and Dick lets Bruce shift him into Tim’s arms, wrapping his legs around Tim’s hips and slinging an arm over Tim’s shoulders. Bruce reaches out a hand to Tim’s head, and Tim noses into it. Bruce’s hand slips down to the back of Tim’s neck, pressing briefly with an open palm, before slipping off. There’s a glimmer of joy in Tim’s scent as their pack alpha claims him as his own. All around them is the smell of pack-love and affection, coming off of everyone standing there.

Tim carries Dick down the steps and deeper into the cave, heading for one of the smaller cave. There’s really no reason for this room to be down here. Any other wealthy alpha would have a room like this in one of the upstairs parlors or attached to their bedroom. But this is Bruce, so of course it’s in the cave.

The breeding bench is in the center of the room. It’s beautiful, made of carved wood, with soft cushions to go under his knees and his head. There’s also leather straps in several places, meant to keep him in place, and little locks on each of them for good measure. Bruce made it himself, of course, and sized everything to fit Dick comfortably. The rest of the room has a chest of drawers with supplies, a few comfortable armchairs, and a bed in one corner with soft blankets.

Dick slips out of Tim’s arms, shimmies out of his clothes, and settles himself down on the bench. Tim sets about strapping him down, carefully adjusting each piece of the restraints, sliding two fingers between Dick’s skin and the leather to make sure it isn’t too tight. He’s steady and methodical, though Dick can smell the undercurrent of alpha arousal coming off of him as he works.

“You gonna watch?” Dick asks, nodding at the camera that’s up in the corner.

“If he lets me,” Tim replies, snapping one of the locks shut. Because of course there’s a camera in here too, but Bruce has sole control of this one, and of whether it gets shut off.

Dick grins. “Yeah? Gonna drag Dami off to your room and have a viewing party?”

Tim blushes as he tucks the end of one leather strap in. Honestly, it’s adorable. “Maybe,” Tim says. “If he wants to.”

Dick wriggles in place, testing the give of everything to make sure it’s comfortable. His knees are spread and held in place. The bench holds his head and shoulders down lower than his hips, pushing his ass out into the air. It leaves his cunt on full display, exposed to the air, his hard cock hanging between his legs, and Dick wiggles his hips meaningfully. It makes Tim take a deep breath in, and Dick grins at the reaction. “I think he will,” Dick says. “It’s too good a show to miss.”

Tim smiles and comes around to Dick’s front, leaning down to give him a gentle kiss. Dick kisses back happily. “I think you’re right,” Tim says softly. He gives Dick a pet on the head, then makes his way out.

Dick doesn’t have long to wait. It’s barely a few minutes after Tim leaves that Dick catches Bruce’s scent again. It’s all over the cave, of course, but this is much stronger, like Bruce is standing right behind him. It’s full of alpha arousal, and the smell goes straight to Dick’s cunt, sending a little wave of slick rushing out of him.

“B,” Dick says. He tries to twist around to see him, but even with how bendy he is, the bench’s restraints are too restrictive. “Aren’t you gonna c’mere?”

There’s a low, deep growl from behind him. Then, a few quiet footsteps.

A big, strong, rough hand strokes across Dick’s back, and it makes him melt into the bench.

“So pretty,” Bruce rumbles out. “Did you miss me, sweetheart?”

Dick lets out a soft, high noise. It’s pure omega, calling for his alpha. “Course I did, B. Missed you so much.”

Bruce rumbles, pleased. He strokes his fingers through Dick’s hair, gently. His hands drift down, petting across Dick’s back, his hips, his legs, staying entirely too far away from where Dick wants them, where his cunt is wet and ready just from smelling Bruce, from finally being in the same room as him again.

“Don’t tease,” Dick says. He squirms in the bench. “C’mon, B. Haven’t I been waiting long enough?”

Bruce chuckles softly. “So greedy. Haven’t your brothers been taking care of you?” He trails one finger along Dick’s folds, stroking gently but not pushing in yet. Dick can feel the rough pad of Bruce’s finger, teasing at his entrance, not quite giving Dick what he needs. Dick tries to rock his hips into it, but he can only move so much, and Bruce keeps it just out of his reach. “Look at you, so wet for me. They must not be fucking you often enough, if you’re so desperate for it.”

Dick makes a frustrated noise. “B, please?”

Bruce makes a noise in the back of his throat. It would be almost threatening, if his scent wasn’t so full of fierce love. “Please, what?”

“Please, alpha,” Dick begs. “Please, alpha, please fuck me. I missed you so much, I need it, please.”

There’s another rumble, and Bruce’s hand moves away. Dick whimpers at the loss, his cunt clenching pitifully onto nothing.

Then, there’s the feeling of something large and blunt at his hole. Bruce’s hands grab tightly onto his hips, and slowly, Bruce pushes his cock deep into Dick’s cunt.

Dick lets out a high whine. His cunt flutters around Bruce’s huge fat cock, deliciously full.

“Good omega,” Bruce growls out. “Milk my cock just like that. Good boy.” Bruce starts to move, slow and steady, dragging over that perfect spot inside of him, and Dick whines again, seeing stars.

“Alpha,” Dick gasps out. He squeezes down, obediently milking Bruce’s cock. “Alpha, fuck me, please? I need it, I need you, _please_.”

Bruce rumbles again and starts to speed up just a bit. His hands dig into Dick’s hips, hard enough to leave bruises. Dick cries out in pleasure as Bruce fucks into him, nice and hard. “That what you needed, sweetheart? Needed me to come home and take care of you?”

“Yes,” Dick whimpers out. “Need it, alpha. Take me, fuck me, breed me, please, alpha!”

Bruce snarls, hips snapping forward, sinking deep into Dick’s cunt. He leans forward and grabs at Dick’s neck again. He puts some of his weight into it, and Dick lets out a pitiful, submissive whine. “I’ll breed you, sweetheart. Such a good little breeding bitch for me. Absolutely perfect. My good omega.”

“Yours,” Dick practically sobs out. “All yours, B.”

Bruce doesn’t stop fucking him, keeps driving into Dick’s cunt hard. His hand shifts on Dick’s neck, pulling his head to the side slightly. Bruce bites down, much harder this time, right on the place where Dick’s neck meets his shoulder, and Dick practically howls. Bruce gives the most possessive, claiming growl Dick’s ever heard, teeth still clamped firmly in Dick’s neck.

“Alpha,” Dick babbles out. “Alpha, alpha.”

Bruce’s knot is starting to grow, now, stretching Dick’s cunt around it. Bruce flattens himself against Dick’s back, pinning him down against the bench, burying his cock deep inside Dick’s cunt and grinding in little circles. All of Dick’s alphas have big cocks and nice, fat knots, but Bruce’s is _huge_ , as ridiculously big as the rest of him, and it feels so good.

Bruce looses the bite for a moment, speaking directly into Dick’s ear. “Mine,” Bruce growls. “ _Mine_.” He sinks his teeth back into Dick’s neck, and then his hips go still and Bruce is coming, filling Dick up with wave after wave of hot come. Bruce bites down hard as he comes, little growls escaping against Dick’s skin.

Dick lets out a moan of pleasure at the feeling, loving the way it feels to have Bruce pump him full of come, biting down hard enough to break the skin. “Alpha,” Dick says, and his voice comes out sounding broken.

They stay like that for a long moment, hearts pounding. Bruce releases the bite and licks over the bruises and teeth marks he’s left behind. “Good boy,” Bruce murmurs into Dick’s ear, and Dick feels a way of pure bliss wash through him. “Good omega, Dick. Always so good for me, take my knot so well.”

Dick purrs at the praise, feeling it fill his chest with warmth, and nuzzles his head back against Bruce’s head as best he can. Bruce licks his cheek, then presses a gentle kiss to the top of his head. Vaguely, Dick’s aware that he’s still hard, but it’s not important, not really. Not when Bruce is finally home, when he and Dick are locked together tight, and every pet and praise feels like fireworks.

Bruce shifts behind him, then, standing up, his chest moving away from Dick’s back. He pets Dick’s back, strokes his hip, soothing.

“You can come in now, boys.”

Dick doesn’t understand, for a moment. And then he realizes Bruce must be talking to the camera.

The noise that escapes Dick then is the most broken, helpless sound he’s ever heard.

“Shhhh,” Bruce murmurs, petting at Dick’s back. “They’re coming, sweetheart. Don’t worry. You’ll get all your needy holes filled.”

Dick can only whine in response, shuddering and squeezing down on Bruce’s knot.

Soon after that, there’s a noise behind them, the door getting pushed open. Dick can smell Jason, Damian, and Tim in the doorway, all three of them reeking of alpha arousal.

“Come in, boys,” Bruce says.

There’s footsteps, and the door clicking shut. The three boys hang back, waiting for their alpha’s instructions.

“Damian, come here. Tim, Jay, wait on the bed.”

More footsteps, shuffling noises, and then Dick sees Damian walking in front of him, already naked, his cock standing up hard between his legs.

From the corner of his eye, Dick sees Bruce reach out a hand. Damian inclines his head, bowing ever so slightly, to allow Bruce to touch the nape of his neck. Dick watches as Bruce tightens his fingers in Damian’s hair, tugging for a brief moment before releasing his hold. Bruce lets out a low, rumbling purr, proud and paternal.

“Change the headrest,” Bruce instructs, and Damian nods, already moving. His hands fly over the bolts, sliding and adjusting Dick’s head and shoulders, so that he can lift his head a bit and face forward. Dick knows what’s coming, and his jaw drops open automatically. His mouth’s already watering, with Damian’s cock so close. It smells so good, and Dick just wants to taste it.

“Go ahead,” Bruce rumbles, and Damian steps closer, using one hand to guide his cock into Dick’s waiting mouth, the other coming around to grab a tight fistful of Dick’s hair. He starts moving, fucking into Dick’s mouth, and Dick relaxes, opening up to let Damian in.

“Good boys,” Bruce purrs, still petting his back gently.

Damian sets up a steady rhythm, and Dick closes his eyes and loses himself to it, the steady thrusts, the delicious taste, all the alpha pheromones in the room filling up his head with a hazy pleasure. Bruce’s knot is still full and fat inside his cunt, and it’s so perfect, being filled up at both ends.

“Fuck.” It’s quiet and hoarse, coming from the direction of the bed. Tim’s voice.

“Yeah, he’s a pretty bitch, isn’t he?” Jason, this time. “Taking both their cocks so well. Fuck, B. We gonna wreck him?”

Bruce gives an answering pleased growl. “Yeah, Jay, we are.” The whole room fills up with noise at that, all the alphas letting out moans and growls. Dick would whine, but Damian’s fucking his throat too hard for him to make any noise. Bruce strokes his back again. “He can take it. I know he can. Our perfect omega.”

There’s an unmistakable noise coming from the bed, the noise of a hand moving quickly over a cock. Tim lets out a gasp and then a growl, and Dick hears Jason laugh in response, dark and sultry.

“That’s it, baby bird. Go on, just like that.”

Dick opens his eyes and strains, trying to look over as best he can. Out of the very corner of his eye, Dick sees Tim and Jason all tangled up together on the bed, leaning back against the pillows, legs sprawled open. Jason’s got one hand wrapped around his own cock, and the other is between Tim’s legs. Jason’s holding his arm steady, hand in a loose grasp, and Tim’s fucking up into it, growling and clutching at the bed with one hand, his other hand digging nails into Jason’s thigh. It’s a gorgeous sight, and it sends a fresh wave of slick straight to Dick’s cunt. Dick drops his eyes back down, unable to hold the weird angle.

Above him, Damian growls, but it’s not angry, it’s all arousal, and his hips buck, forcing his cock deeper down Dick’s throat. “Tim,” Damian growls.

“Dami,” Tim gasps. “Dami, Dami, _fuck_.”

Behind him, Bruce lets out another approving rumble, and starts to pull back, tugging experimentally. His knot’s not completely down, so it takes a few tries. Bruce manages to pull his cock free, the knot coming through with an overwhelming _pop_ that makes Dick shudder.

“Jay, Tim, come here.”

At the sound of Bruce’s voice, there’s a scrambling from the bed, and the other boys are on him at once. Damian stills his movements, just holding his cock in Dick’s mouth. There’s four sets of hands on Dick, and he can barely keep track of whose are whose, all of them petting and stroking and exploring.

“Tim, get his ass ready,” Bruce says, and immediately Dick feels wet fingers, rubbing and stroking against his asshole. “Jay, move the bench so Dami can get under him.”

There’s a scraping noise, as Bruce drags a chair forward, close to Dick’s head, so he can see him, lounging back in the chair, watching them. Next to him, Jay’s fiddling with the bench again, moving things around and adjusting, grabbing cushions. Tim slides a finger into his ass, and it goes easily, with how turned on Dick is. His cunt’s dripping, his own slick and Bruce’s come sliding down his thighs, which are still locked into position, spread wide open. Damian holds still, keeping his cock deep in Dick’s throat, and Dick suckles on it right at the base, lips and tongue working at the place where Dami’s knot will pop.

“So pretty, sweetheart,” Bruce says, voice rough and dark. “Tim, give him another.”

A second finger slips into Dick’s ass, and he rocks back on it, loving the feeling. Tim starts fucking his fingers in and out, slow and steady. Damian slips out of his mouth, and leans down to catch Dick in a deep, filthy kiss.

“You are perfect, Richard,” Damian growls into his mouth. “You are incredible.”

Dick lets out a high whine at Damian’s praise. “Dami, please,” Dick begs. “Please fuck me, need you in my cunt. B, can he, please?”

They both look over at Bruce, who’s got proud-alpha pheromones pouring off him in waves. He’s lounging back in his chair, one hand wrapped lazily around his own cock, which is already starting to get hard again. Bruce nods. “Go ahead, Dami.”

Damian gets down, shuffling onto the bottom part of the bench. This way, Damian’s head is resting just below Dick’s, their stomachs pressed together, trapping Dick’s cock against Damian’s abs, and Damian can slip right into Dick’s wet, messy cunt. Dick whimpers as Damian fills him up, feeling so good inside his desperate cunt.

“B,” Tim says, and his voice is so rough, like he’s struggling not to growl. “B, can I?”

“Is he ready?”

Tim twists his fingers inside Dick’s ass. It makes Dick let out a little yelp, and Damian growls. “Yeah, he is.”

“Then do it,” Bruce says, deep and low.

Tim pulls his fingers out, and Dick feels the tip of his cock pushing gently against his ass, before sliding in. Dick lets out a sharp cry. It’s so good, having them filling him up in both holes, and it’s so much, overwhelming him with pleasure.

“Jaylad, your turn.”

Jason laughs from next to Dick, coming to stand in from of him. “Don’t have to tell me twice.” Dick opens his mouth obediently, and Jason shoves his cock in.

“Move, boys.”

All three of them start moving, then, fucking into all of Dick’s holes. It’s an all-encompassing sensation, completely emptying Dick’s head of anything but the feeling of being fucked. It’s pure bliss, being taken by the three of them, all of their bodies moving in time, using every one of Dick’s holes, filling him up so fucking perfectly. And still, Dick feels Bruce’s eyes on him, feels him watching, his gaze claiming and loving and devastating. And nothing, _nothing_ , could ever be better than that.

“Fuck, such a good bitch,” Jason gasps out, thrusting down his throat. “Fucking hell, _yes_. You bitch for us so good, Dickie, our perfect little cockslut, just like that, yes-”

“Dick,” Tim groans. “Dick, Dami, fuck, you both feel so good, oh god, oh fuck-”

Damian’s snarling wildly, barely able to make words. “Richard. _Timothy_.” He cuts himself off with another growl, sounding absolutely feral.

“Good boys,” Bruce is saying, and all four of them absolutely shudder at that, shaking at Bruce’s words, his sweet praise. “All of you, so good.”

“Fuck,” Jason gasps. “So fucking good. You putting on a good show for daddy? Want him to see us wreck you?”

Dick can’t speak, can’t really make noise, can’t move, but he tries to whine as best he can around Jason’s cock, desperate and needy, being fucked within an inch of his life.

“Oh god,” Tim gasps out, and then his hips are stuttering, and he’s spilling into Dick’s ass, his knot blowing wide, growling with pleasure.

“Fuck,” Jason says. “Oh, fuck. B, can I, I’m gonna-”

Dick looks up and sees Bruce reach over and wrap one strong hand around the back of Jason’s neck, holding it firmly. “Good boy, Jason,” Bruce growls. “So good. You can come now, Jaylad.”

A broken, sobbing noise comes out of Jason’s throat, and his cock twitches in Dick’s mouth. “Oh shit,” Jason says wildly, “Fuck, B, _daddy_ -”

And then Jason’s coming, pouring down Dick’s throat, Bruce’s hand still tight on his neck. Jason’s knot blows wide inside of Dick’s mouth, stretching his cheeks wide around it, and Dick has to take in little breaths through his nose so he can breathe around Jason’s delicious fat knot. Bruce’s pleased, possessive growl is everything, his scent rich with arousal and love and joy.

Beneath him, there’s another snarl, and then Damian’s knot starts to blow. This is the hardest part, taking one knot in his ass and another in his cunt, stretching him out impossibly full, stuffed with Tim and Damian’s knots. It feels so good, but it’s so much, and Dick lets out little whimpers around Jason’s knot.

“Good boys,” Bruce growls. He’s getting up now, moving to stand next to Jason by Dick’s head. He puts one hand in Dick’s hair, grabbing it tightly. His other hand is on his cock, moving fast and rough. “Good omega.” Bruce’s hand slips away, moving back to grab his own knot with one hand, the other still tugging hard. “My good boys. _Mine_ ,” Bruce growls, and then he’s coming, shooting hot, thick come all over Dick’s body. It lands on his hair, drips down his face, lands in thick ropes across his back. It keeps coming, wave after wave of it, so much come that Dick is drenched, completely covered in it, Bruce marking his territory, marking Dick’s body as _his_. Dick knows Bruce’s come is dripping onto Damian beneath him, dripping down Dick’s face and onto Jason’s cock, onto his thighs, and it must have splattered onto Tim’s chest behind him.

In that moment, Dick doesn’t think there’s anything in the world that could have stopped him from coming so hard he whites out, cock twitching against Damian’s stomach, cunt and ass squeezing down on the knots inside of him, whimpering and shuddering in pleasure.

Dick thinks he must drift off for a while, everything going soft and hazy. When he comes to, blinking sleepily, his alphas aren’t inside him anymore. He’s being unlocked and unbuckled from the bench. A soft cloth is wiping him down, strong hands rubbing the come into his skin.

“B?” Dick mumbles sleepily.

“I’m here,” Bruce says softly. Dick feels arms wrap around him, lifting him up off the bench. Bruce gathers him up in a princess carry and carries him the short distance to the bed. Bruce sets him down gently next to his brothers. Tim and Damian are curled up together, and Dick tucks in next to them. Bruce lays down next to him, and Jason goes on Bruce’s other side, curling up on Bruce’s chest. Dick shifts and wriggles, till he can touch everyone. Dick loves being in the middles of the puppy pile, and he purrs happily. He’s answered by a chorus of lower alpha purrs.

“Sleep now,” Bruce says quietly, pressing a soft kiss to Dick’s forehead.

Dick snuggles in even closer. He’s perfectly content. Things are always better when Bruce is home, Dick thinks drowsily. And then he’s drifting off to sleep, happy and safe, surrounded by his alphas.


End file.
